


【塞火】Desperado

by Cyseus



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyseus/pseuds/Cyseus
Summary: Desperado,you'd better let somebody love you, before it's too late.
Relationships: Mark Selby/Ronnie O'Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	【塞火】Desperado

走出球场，罗尼·奥沙利文抿着嘴一把扯下那条红白配色的围巾，上面还织着“Come On Your Guns ”的字样。

在第九十三分钟，莱斯特城伤停补时连进两球逆转阿森纳，比分被彻底改写为1:2。

主队输了球自然不会高兴，尤其还是在自家主场被称不上是劲旅的球队逆转。奥沙利文揉了把脸，一副刚睡醒的样子，他看了眼左腕上的名表，也不过才八点多。

十二月大约是没有掌管季节的神约束的，寒风肆意地吹动着人们的意识。这位失意的阿森纳球迷感觉自己需要吃点什么了，确切来说，距离上一顿午餐已经过去七个小时。于是距离这里五百来米的一家小酒馆成为了最好的选择。

奥沙利文随性地把风衣搭在椅子上，然后坐下，点了一份意面凑活填饱肚子。酒馆放着贾斯汀·汀布莱克的歌，音乐倒是欢快得很，不过让人觉得很不合时宜。他很久没看球赛了，也有很长一段时间没光顾这里——大概有七八年吧？应该是的。

就这么大脑放空了一会儿，对面的座椅就被一个陌生的男人拉开了。来者年轻得很，看着不过二十出头，还有一双很漂亮的眼睛，但奥沙利文还是将目光聚焦到对方夹克下的那只蠢蠢的狐狸。

看来是莱斯特城球迷，他想。

“有什么事吗？”

见对方没有回答，而是目不转睛地盯着自己的脸一个劲儿地看，又将双手插在胸前，流露出难以捉摸的笑意，不一会儿歪歪脑袋，似乎是觉得自己不该出现在这里，奥沙利文也就不再言语，一脸平静地自顾自吃起晚餐。

等打扫完那一盘味道实在一般的食物，奥沙利文拿起纸巾擦擦嘴，就也安静地看着对面的男人。

“如果明天是世界末日，”他凑了过来，“你现在会做什么？”

真是奇怪的人，这是什么问题？罗尼·奥沙利文稍微思索了一会儿：“不知道，或许我会干脆什么也不做，或许我会去泰晤士河岸就一个人那么坐上一天，然后以沉默来告别这个世界。”

提问者咯咯地笑了起来，端起桌上的苏打水试探性地尝了一口，露出夸张的表情，“来这里竟然不喝点什么？您好，请给我来一瓶啤酒，对，就要百威的！”

有着和阿森纳队徽相同配色包装的啤酒被那只宽大而温暖的手递给自己，酒瓶上本该有的液滴已被擦掉，奥沙利文没什么顾忌就接受了陌生男人的“好意”，手心瞬间与冰凉的啤酒隔着酒瓶进行了热量传递。

但他接下来并没有畅饮一番，反而悠闲地提出：“这里真够闷的，不然我们出去走走？”

显然，奥沙利文只把对方当成来搭讪自己寻求一夜party的人，甚至其实那人叫什么也无关紧要，因为那张脸确确实实很讨人喜欢，而他自己也正好接受这种寻求刺激的行为，或者说，他也乐在其中。

他们绕到酒馆后面的小巷子里，借着微弱的路灯，开始缠绵。男人厚重的鼻息可以清晰听见，他们交换一个又一个吻，不曾想这短暂的欢娱却被不远处的脚步声和惊叹声打断。

“换个地方？”男人带着奥沙利文上了他的福特跑车，然后不多解释就一踩油门奔离北伦敦。

汽车驰骋在公路上，夜晚的伦敦看不见月亮。

狭小的空间被沉默挤满，直到沉闷的空气被奥沙利文不温不冷的声音撕破开来。“名字？”

稍微过了一会儿，驾驶者才咬字清晰吐出几个英文单词：“Mark Selby，你直接叫我Mark就好。”

“嗯。Ronnie O'Sullivan，我也允许你叫我Ronnie。”

......

“Desperado, 

Why don't you come to your senses?

You been out ridin' fences for so long now，

Oh, you're a hard one，

I know that you got your reasons，

These things that are pleasin' you，

Can hurt you somehow...”

塞尔比放了一首歌，并且单曲循环。

事实上，他的心情远比他所表现的要激动得多。

他，马克·塞尔比，于罗尼·奥沙利文而言是陌生人，是放荡的寻欢者。但或许只有天父知道，他日日夜夜把一个人的名字放在心尖亲吻，而他也已经爱了这个人很多年，很多很多年。

这个人此时此刻就坐在离他不到一英尺的地方。

当这首歌第七十三次唱到“Desperado”时，汽车终于停在一栋联排别墅前。

塞尔比再也无法抑制住自己充沛的情感，他放纵爱意自灵魂深处如洪水一般泛滥，那爱意一直把他和奥沙利文紧紧裹住，好像这两个亡命之徒再也不会分开。  


——塞尔比十六岁的时候，人世间的悲剧与成年人世界的黑暗撕裂在他眼前，暴露给他看。

事到如今，他已经记不得当时是怎样的光景了。他只记得，某一天，他走进了北伦敦的一家酒馆，一个无比耀眼的人抚摸着台球杆出现在了他的生活里，从此，整个世界都被一个名叫奥沙利文的人占据。

那时出现在他世界里的奥沙利文是一个年轻气盛，闭着眼睛就在台球桌上轻松羞辱了那个骂塞尔比已故父亲的混蛋。

“去干十六岁时该干的事，去追寻更广阔的世界，没有什么值得你过分介怀，毕竟明天就是世界末日也说不定。”奥沙利文拍了拍还只有一米七的塞尔比的肩膀，说出了即将影响后者一生的话。

只不过那时，马克·塞尔比是那么懦弱，他还不够勇敢，去追寻他最想追寻的那个人。如果，如果......弹指也不过八年。

——回忆到此结束。

冬日的深夜，亡命之徒温柔地吻着他爱的人。

“Ronnie O'Sullivan，我想让你知道，”

他将不再逃避。

“我爱你，爱了你很多年，”

他将毫无保留叙说自己的爱意。

“谢谢你，出现在我的生命里。”

即便他将迎来他的世界末日。

“Love your life, 

and live every day like it might be your last.”

没有关系，至少，他会和他的爱人在一起。

End*


End file.
